Ferreira Gullar
Ferreira Gullar , pseudonym of José Ribamar Ferreira ( São Luís ( Maranhão ), 10 September 1930 ) is a Brazilian writer , biographer , translator , essayist , poet , playwright and art critic . He is one of Brazil's most renowned contemporary poets. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Recognition *3 Bibliography *4 External link Life [ edit ] Ribamar was the eldest of eight children, and suffered in his youth under the strict discipline of his school. He spent much time in a public library and thus reading books and writing poetry. In 1945 he made an essay on Labor Day , which, however, he received no praise for his various grammatical errors made. This motivated him and then stabbing a lot of time in studying grammar. In 1951 he moved to Rio de Janeiro and worked for the magazine Revista do Instituto de Aposentadoria e Pensão do Comércio . In this city are playing many of his lyrics down, especially in his last book. In 1961 he was appointed director of the Culture Foundation in the capital Brasilia . During his leadership, he was supervising the construction and design of the museum of folklore. His work Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come , which he with Molière Prize was awarded in 1966, is considered a masterpiece of modern Brazilian theater. Gullar believed that literature would be a means to influence reality. He tried in poetry catch. force and vibrations of life In 1964 his social involvement put him to become the member States to Communist Party of Brazil . In 1968 he did so during the dark days of the dictatorship almost arrested, along with many other intellectuals and artists like Caetano Veloso andGilberto Gil . In 1971 he therefore decided to go abroad in exile. During this time he lived in several countries in Latin America , particularly in Argentina and Peru . In 1977 he returned and he remained active in writing books and writing pieces for newspapers. He writes a weekly column for the magazine Folha de S.Paulo . In 1994 his wife died, actress Theresa Aragon, who had married in 1954 and had three children together. Recognition [ edit ] Gullar been awarded many times. Here is a list of just some of them: *1950: Poetry, Jornal de Letras , with his poem O Galo / De Haan .'' *1966: Molière Prize for ''Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come *1996: Sharp Prize *2002: Prince Claus Award *2007: Jabuti Prize Resmungos as the best fiction book *2009: One of the 100 most influential Brazilians, magazine Época *2010: Camõesprijs *2010: Honorary doctorate from the Faculty of Arts of the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro Bibliography [ edit ] ;Poetry *1949: Um pouco acima do chão *1954: A luta corporal *1958: Poemas *1962: João Boa Morte, cabra marcado morrer para ( Cordel ) *1962: Quem matou Aparecida? (cordel) *1966: A luta corporal novos e pumas *1966: História de um valent (cordel, after clandestinidade, como João Salgueiro) *1968: Por você por mim *1975: Dentro da noite veloz *1976: Puma sujo (localization-onde se a letra the Trenzinho do Caipira) *1980: After Vertigem do dia *1986: Crime Ordem e Progresso after flora ou *1987: Barulhos *1991: O Formigueiro *1999: Muitas Vozes *2005: Um gato chamado gatinho *2010: Em Alguma Parte Alguma ;Antologiën *1977: Antologia poetica *1980: Toda poesia *1981: Ferreira Gullar - seleção Beth Brait *1983: Os melhores pumas de Ferreira Gullar - Seleção de Alfredo Bosi *1989: Poemas escolhidos ;Tales and chronicles *1996: Gamação *1997: Cidades inventadas *2007: Resmungos ;Theater *1966: Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come *1979: Um rubi no Umbigo ;Chronicles *1989: A estranha vida banal *2001: O menino eo arco-iris ;Autobiography *1998: Rabo de Foguete - Os anos de Exilio ;Biography *''Nise da Silveira: uma psiquiatra rebelde'' , 1996 ;Essays *1959: Teoria do não-objeto *1965: Cultura em posta questão *1969: Vanguarda e subdesenvolvimento *1977: Augusto Anjos do ou Vida e morte nordestina *1977: Tentativa the compreensão: concreta arte, arte neoconcreta - Uma brasileira contribuição *1978: Uma luz no chão *1983: Sobre arte *1985: Etapas da Arte Contemporanea: Thu cubismo à arte neoconcreta *1989: Indagações the hoje *1993: Argumentação contra a morte da arte *1998: O Grupo Frente others reação neoconcreta *2002: Cultura em posta questão / Vanguarda e subdesenvolvimento *2002: Rembrandt *2003: Relampagos ;Television *1990/1991: Araponga *1998: Dona Flor e Seus Dois Maridos *1995: Irmãos Coragem Category:1930 births